Cedric Gets Held Back
Cedric Gets Held Back is the thirteenth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric gets in trouble in Maths class for not knowing the answer to a simple calculus problem, and gets held back a grade so he could be better prepared. He wasn't, though, and gets held back all the way to preschool. Poor Cedric. This video was inspired by mrlegofan404's "Memy and Drew Get Held Back" (now unfortunately lost forever) and adamkleinschmidt2003's "Brian Gets Sent Back To Preschool," as well as the Beavis and Butt-Head episode "Held Back," from which pretty much ALL "held back" videos were inspired; the other source (or rather, sources) of inspiration for this video would be the many other generic "held back" videos from 2012-2013. I incorporated the "milk and cookies" scene for when Cedric gets sent to Kindergarten, but has aspects from the B+B episode it was based on (juice replaces milk), though the following part used in all other "held back" videos is retained for the most part— Cedric eating all the cookies and drinking all the juice. What's more, the "milk and cookies" in preschool is an over-rated part of a very formulaic concept. Instead, for the "preschool" scene, I had to include the part in which Cedric dances on the preschoolers during nap time, much like what has happened in "Memy and Drew Get Held Back." For the "eighth grade" scene, I included a couple of lines based on a snippet from "Brian Severely Injures His Teacher," another video of adamkleinschmidt2003's. Transcript (Exterior of school building, then cut to classroom where Mr Buffenstuff is teaching maths for the day. Why? Because the usual maths teacher was attending his brother's wedding. I wonder what Cedric's up to in here.) MR BUFFENSTUFF: All right class, it's time for some calculus! The driving wheels of a Pennsylvania Railroad Class K4s Pacific locomotive are 80 inches each. The radius would be 40 inches, and the circumference would always be PI. For one driving wheel each, can you determine the area? Cedric! DO YOU KNOW THE ANSWER? CEDRIC: Um, can you repeat the question one more time? MR BUFFENSTUFF: THE NUMBER 3.14159 MULTIPLIED BY 40 INCHES, SQUARED! ANSWER - PRONTO!! CEDRIC: Um, 3.24 square metres? MR BUFFENSTUFF: CEDRIC, HOW DARE YOU GET THIS ANSWER WRONG?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU FAILING MATHS BECAUSE OF THAT ONE PROBLEM! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!!! (Cedric heads to the principal's office, crying) PRINCIPAL PAUL: So why are you here, Cedric? CEDRIC: I got a maths problem wrong. PRINCIPAL PAUL: (voice changes to Kidaroo) YOU! YOU! YOU! ARE IN TROUBLE! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O H H H H H H H H H H H H H! THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU FAILING MATHS AND SCIENCE! (back to normal voice/tone) Your difficulties made it clear that you don't belong in the ninth grade. I am calling the principal of your old middle school to arrange for you to go back a grade. And you're going to eighth grade right now! (Kidaroo voice) Get out! (Cedric runs out of principal's office) CEDRIC: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PRINCIPAL PAUL: Now if you'll excuse me, in case you fail Kindergarten, I'm considering sending you back to your old preschool! (cut to hallway of middle school, at the door of the eighth grade classroom. Mrs Christina is in there, teaching algebra.) MRS CHRISTINA: Cancel out the common factor, and we have "X equals two squared." CEDRIC: (turns attention to 8th grade girl sitting next to him) So, have you ever been with an older man? (Cedric gets slapped by girl) EIGHTH GRADE GIRL: Leave me alone you loser! MRS CHRISTINA: Excuse me! Are you paying attention back there? CEDRIC: No. MRS CHRISTINA: What did I just say X is? CEDRIC: (trying to be funny whilst struggling to remember what the answer is) Um... 9 billion? MRS CHRISTINA: (furious) CEDRIC, THAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG!!!!! THE ANSWER WAS TWO SQUARED! TWO TO THE SECOND POWER! CAN YOU EVEN ANSWER A SIMPLE ALGEBRA PROBLEM WITHOUT GETTING DISTRACTED? NO! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FAILING MATHS! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SEVENTH GRADE! (cut to seventh grade class door, then to the classroom) SEVENTH GRADE TEACHER: All right class, today we're going to learn about evolution. CEDRIC: No way! Evolution sucks just as much as you do, you university-educated hippy! SEVENTH GRADE TEACHER: (angry) Young man! How dare you disrespect me as well as criticise the theory of evolution! That's it, go to sixth grade! (cut to sixth grade class door, then to the classroom.) SIXTH GRADE TEACHER: All right sixth graders, we're going on a field trip to the woods... CEDRIC: Ha ha ha, you said 'wood!' SIXTH GRADE TEACHER: Young man, you know you are not supposed to interrupt me during class! Go to fifth grade which means our principal arranged for you to go back to elementary school! (Cedric walks into the elementary school) (cut to fifth grade class door, then to the classroom) FIFTH GRADE TEACHER: OK class take out your social studies worksheets. (fifth graders take out said worksheets, but Cedric doesn't, making teacher cross) Where is your social studies worksheet? CEDRIC: Um, I don't have one. FIFTH GRADE TEACHER: (angry) Young man! How dare you not bring in your social studies worksheet! That's it, go to fourth grade! (cut to fourth grade class door, then third grade door, then to the third grade classroom. Cedric is now sitting in an even tighter desk, making him struggle.) THIRD GRADE TEACHER: 4 + 5? Come on! Four added to five! CEDRIC: Um, is it two squared or something? (thinking) Plus five...? This desk is too small for me! If only I was back in ninth grade! Wait... so 9's the answer, then? (gets stern look from teacher) Oh no I'm too late! No more second guesses for me. (But he was sent back to second grade instead.) SECOND GRADE TEACHER: OK kids, it's snack-time. Please take out your snacks. (second graders do so, but Cedric doesn't, making the teacher cross.) Where is your snack? CEDRIC: Two things— one, I haven't a snack; and two, I'm in high school so I don't do snack. SECOND GRADE TEACHER: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! I am ashamed of you, Cedric! How dare you not bring a snack with you! That's it! Go to first grade! (cut to first grade class door, then to kindergarten. Now he's no longer sitting in a desk; just a little plastic chair!) CEDRIC: (thinking, of teacher) This chick is hot... even though I'm in a relationship with Yara. KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: (reading story about honey jars) ...so the mean, grumpy bear turned into a nice, happy bear. And he lived happily ever after with the one hundred jars of honey, minus one. CEDRIC: (miffed) Numbers suck! KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: Are you angry, Cedric? CEDRIC: Yes, I'm angry at math because I am tired of failing it! KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: That's all right. It's OK to be angry. Everyone gets angry sometimes. Well, let's do some colouring; won't that be fun? (kids cheer, except for Cedric.) (the kids do some colouring, including Cedric. Then the teacher arrives with juice and cookies.) KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: Who wants juice and cookies? KINDERGARTENERS: Me me me! CEDRIC: Why, thank you very much! I am so so so so hungry! (eats cookies and drinks juice. Kids and teacher are shocked. Kids begin to cry.) KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: Why are you all crying? KINDERGARTENERS: He ate all the juice and cookies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! KINDERGARTEN TEACHER: (stern) Cedric, how could you eat all the cookies and drink all the juice? You know you were supposed to share the juice and cookies! That's it, go to preschool! (Cedric sees the preschool.) CEDRIC: (In the Team Fortress 2 Heavy's voice) Oh, this is bad! (cut to the classroom) CAREGIVER: OK little ones it's nap time. (preschoolers take a nap, but Cedric doesn't and he has an idea.) CEDRIC: (scheming) Now I'm going to dance on those preschoolers when they're having their nap. (dances on preschoolers while heavy metal music plays) (all the preschoolers cry and wail in agony) CAREGIVER: Cedric! How dare you hurt these innocent children?! You are going to the time out corner while I call your parents about this! (caregiver talks with Cedric's mother on phone) KATE: (v/o) Hello! This is Mrs Miller, Cedric's mother, speaking. Who is this? CAREGIVER: Hi, I'm a caregiver working for the Happy Valley preschool, and I'm here to tell you about your son's behaviour. KATE: (v/o) What did he do? CAREGIVER: He got held back all the way down to here, and when it was nap time, he walked on top of the preschoolers and danced on them. I think they've been hurt, but luckily I won't let this sort of thing happen again. KATE: (v/o) Oh my God! He is in so much trouble! Thanks for telling me that! CAREGIVER: OK. It was nice talking to you. I'll go and talk to your son. Goodbye Mrs Miller. KATE: (v/o) Bye. (caregiver hangs up phone) CAREGIVER: Oh! and by the way, Cedric, you're expelled. Go home now and don't come back here again! (Back at home) DIESEL: Now, Cedric, what did you do this time? CEDRIC: (sad) You won't be pleased when I tell you: I got a simple calculus problem wrong, and I got held back from all the grades, even preschool, because I was failing maths and science. Then the caregiver from preschool called you and said I danced on the preschoolers whilst they were napping, which was why I was banned from the preschool. (there was a long pause. Diesel and Kate gape at Cedric, whilst the boy is shocked, bracing himself.) DIESEL: (angry) OH MY GOD, CEDRIC! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 150 YEARS! THIS INCLUDES NO TV, NO MOVIES, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO COMPUTER, NO FUN AND FURTHERMORE! KATE: (angry) Go to your room now! We will go upstairs in a minute for your belt-beating! CEDRIC: (crying) Oh dear God! (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 14: Cedric Makes An Earthquake!) Trivia Pi r squared (πr² or πr^2) is the formula used to describe the area of a circle. The answer for π40^2 is roughly 0.081 square metres. The radius is 40 inches; the diameter being 80. This episode marks the first time Cedric's girlfriend, Yara, is mentioned but not seen. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes